Far Out
The 2014 The Clever and the Other One reboot Far Out consists of three 25-minute episodes. The season premiered on February 28, 2014 and ended its initial run on May 18, 2014. Throughout the next few years, several attempts to continue it failed - the events transpiring between the second and third episodes were eventually explained in the August 2017 television special Officer Giant: Prolonged Pursuit. Plot overview The adventures of young adults Jay and Miles, both "far out" from your standard crowd in their own unique ways. Production The final The Clever and the Other One episode, Double-Date, was broadcast on July 13, 2012. Shortly afterwards, C and Hanmore began scripting the following episode, The Power Cut, which was to chronicle Jay and Miles' attempts to entertain themselves when a power cut strikes. C was to reprise his role as Officer Giant and Hanmore would have made a cameo appearance as a mean old lady. Filming commenced in late July 2012; during filming, C and Hanmore had an argument, resulting in the former refusing to partake in the production of any more episodes. The series was ultimately cancelled soon afterwards. From then until Far Out's release, C and Hanmore discussed the possibility of reviving the show in the form of a more traditional situation comedy. Hanmore stated in 2013: "Yeah, that's definitely on the cards. Me and Jay want to make it more grounded-in-reality, you know...less dream-like." The decision was made to increase each episode's running time from 15 minutes to 25 in order to make each episode's plot more developed. Filming on the pilot episode, Too Far Out, took place over the course of a single day in February 2014, and two more episodes followed in May. In June 2014, C's father had an accident while BMXing and for this reason C was unable to attend filmings for subsequent episodes for several months. It was not until April 2015 that a fourth episode - Miles Darko ''- began filming with a new high-definition camera. Its plot concerned Miles witnessing a giant bunny rabbit who informs him that the Playstation 3 will be discontinued in 28 days (an obvious paraody of the 2001 film ''Donnie Darko). In a very similar vein to what occured during filming of The Power Cut three years earlier, C declared that filming was too dull and withdrew from the project, prompting Hanmore to cancel the series as a whole. C later explained: "We're getting too old...I'm sorry, it just isn't working anymore." Following this, Hanmore realised that events occuring between Miles Runs Away ''and ''College and Drugs ''were largely unknown, prompting a series of questions, the most obvious being how Miles managed to escape C.M.G.'s clutches whilst in Germany. In mid-2016, Hanmore began to write a script for a spin-off that would answer those questions entitled ''The Zak Giant Chronicles. However, he was displeased with his original script, and the project was put on hold until the following year. Main Characters * Jay * Miles * Officer Zak Giant Other Characters * C.M.G. * Bartender * Paul Skinback Episodes * Too Far Out (February 28, 2014) * Miles Runs Away (May 16, 2014) * College and Drugs (May 30, 2014) * ''Miles Darko ''(unfinished) Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}